


Her Laughter

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100 fandoms [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Gen, Gen Work, background aquilar/maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He remembers Maria's laughter fondly.





	Her Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on January 24th as part of a larger work that I have now broken down into separate works.
> 
> 100fandoms prompt: _Laughing_

He remembers her laughter fondly. Always Maria is laughing softly when they are alone together or sent on a mission for the Brotherhood.

It makes him think of the birds softly twittering with each other in the early morning as he stops under the shade of a large tree branch to listen quietly. Soon enough, she’s right there beside him, her fingers brushing lightly down the length of his spine, her eyes laughing that she’d managed to surprise him as she joins him another hunt.

“Come to bed, my love,” she requests of him later that night, he allows her to drag into their bed with a kiss against his cheek.

Sleepily, Callum opens his eyes slowly and slowly glances towards the side of the bed that Aguilar’s memories showed Maria sleeping before rubbing at his eyes with a low curse.


End file.
